


MIRACULOUS TALES SEASON1 EP6 THE EVILLUSTRATOR BV

by MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Boys, Boys In Love, F/M, Magical Boys, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN/pseuds/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN
Summary: PRETTYMUCH THE SAME AS THE SHOW BUT WITH A FEW CHANGES ADRIEN IS THE ONE WHO FIGHTS AND DEFEAT'S EVILLUSTRATOR LIKE HE SHOULD HAVE IN THE ACTUALL EPISODE ALSO NATHANIËL ACTUALLY KNOW'S KARATE BOTH BEFORE AND AFTER HE BECOMES THE EVILLUSTRATOR
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 9
Kudos: 1





	1. CHAPTER 1 THE BIRTH OF THE EVILLUSTRATOR

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry When I Was A Kid I Always Had A Hard Time Reading Small Words"

THE GROUND  
I STOOD BACKUP TWIRLLING MY PEN ERACING THE UMBRELLA  
LADYWIFI TRIED TO STOP ME  
BY PRESSING THE PAUSE BUTTON ON HER PHONE BUT I STOPPED THEM  
BY PUTTING THEM IN A CAGE THEN I USED MY POWERS TO ERASE THE BLOCK OF ICE  
FREEING MARINETTE OH SUPER NATHAN YOU'RE MY HERO"  
SHE SAID RUNNING TO HUG ME  
IT WAS NOTHING"  
I SAID SMILING AT HER HUGGING HER BACK  
I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU TOO MARINETTE"  
I SAID HUGGING HER  
BUTT MY DAY DREAM WAS INTERRUPTED  
WHEN MS MENDELEIEV WOKE ME UP  
UH WHAT"  
I WAS SENT TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE  
HOWEVER I STUMBLED AND DROPPED MY SKETCH BOOK  
EVEN WORSE CLOHÉ PICKED IT UP  
HEY GIVE ME THAT"  
I SAID SNATCHING IT FROM HER  
LIKE SHE WOULD EVER FALL FOR LIKES OF HIM"  
ADRIEN SAID SMIRKING AT ME  
I SHOT HIM A ANGRY GLARE AS I LEFT THE CLASSROOM  
AND IN TO THE SCHOOL HALLWAY HOLDING MY BOOKS CLOSE TO ME  
GIVE ME THAT"  
ISAID SNATCHING MY DRAWING AWAY FROM HER  
ENOUGH NATHANIËL GO"

AS I WALKED TO THE PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE  
BUT ON THE WAY THERE I DROPPED MY PEN SO I WALKED BACK TO PICK IT UP  
BUT AS I DID A LITTLE BLACK AND PURPLE BUTTERFLY FLEW INTO IT  
ARE YOU TIRES OF HAVING YOU'RE CREATIVE SPIRIT CRUSHED?"  
EVILLUSTRATOR I AM YOUR FRIEND AND PATRIEON OF THE ARTS"  
BUT I DON'T GIVE AWAY THIS KIND OF POWER FOR FREE"  
JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT"  
I SAID A EVIL SMIRK SPREDING ACROSS MY FACE  
AFTER TRANSFORMING I HEADED OVER TO THE LIBRARY  
TO GET MY REVENGE ON CLOHÉ  
HERE SHE COMES"  
I SAID TWIRLING MY PEN AS SHE ARGUED WITH MARINETTE  
I STARTED DRAWING ON MY SKETCH PAD  
ON MY WRIST BOOKS STARTED FALLING OFF THE SHELF  
LITTLE DID I KNOW ADRIEN WAS THERE  
PLAGGG CLAWS OUT"  
HE SHOUTED TRANSFORMING INTO CHATNOIR  
AND SO DID MARINETTE  
I WATCHED AS SHE JUMPED ON THE GIANT HAIR DRYER  
AT FIRST SHE DID PRETTY GOOD  
BUT SOON SHE STARTED TO SLIP  
THAT'S WHEN CHATNOIR LANDED ON TOP OF A BOOKSHELF  
HE LEAPED INTO THE AIR SWINGING HIS BOSTAFF DOWN  
DESTROYING IT  
WELL THAT GUY LOOKS PRETTY SKETCHY"  
HE SAID GRITTING HIS TEETH AT ME  
I STARTED TO RUN AWAY BUT THEY JUMPED UP  
LANDING ON THE OTHER SIDE I GAVE THEM ONE LAST GRIN BEFORE RUNNING OFF  
MEANWHILE I WAS ON MY WAY TO MARINETTE'S HOUSE  
TO ASK HER OUT TONIGHT AND AFTER THAT TO GET RID OF CLHOÈ I CLIMBED IN THEREW THE WINDOW


	2. CHAPTER2 THE DATE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N IN THIS STORY AT FIRST SHE GOES ALONG WITH THE PLAN BUT AFTER SEEING HIM LEAPING AWAY IN TEARS SHE STARTS TO GET REAL FEELINGS AND HE JUST FORGETS ABOUT BEING TH EVILLUSTRATOR   
> NOT HIS FEELING'S FOR HER

ADRIEN/CHATNOIR'S P.O.V. MEANWHILE BACK IN CLOHÉ'S HOUSE AKA THE HOTEL WE WERE ALL IN HER ROOM TALKING ABOUT WHAT WAS GOING ON LOOKS THE EVILLUSTRATOR IS TARGETING  
YOU SPECIFICALLY CLHOÈ"  
I SAID CROSSING MY ARM'S  
CLHOÈ WAS LOOKING AT SOMETHING  
ANY IDEA WHY?"  
I ASKED  
SHE LOOKED UP  
NO EVERY BODY ADORES ME SHE SAID RATHER SNOBBISHLY A FEW MINUTES LATER SHE LEFT ME ALONE WITH CLOHÉ AND HER PHISICS HOMEWORK AFTER SHE LEFT I WAS OUT BY THE WINDOW USING THE ERASER ON MY PEN TO ERASE THE WALL WALKING INTO THE HOUSE AHH IT'S YOU FROM THE LIBRARY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I JUST WANTED TO SEE YOU" I SAID TURNING AROUND FACING HER OK WHY WERE YOU ATTACKING CLHOÈ?" CAUSE CLHOÈ IS CRUEL AND SELFISH"

I SAID CLEANCHING MY FIST IN ANGER

CAN'T/HARD TO ARGUE WITH THAT"  
SHE ADMITTED WITH A SHRUG ARE YOU GOING TO HURT ME?" YOU YOU'RE MARINETTE YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL AND SWEET AND PERFECT" I SAID SCRATCHING THE BACK OF MY HEAD PUTTING MY HANDS ON MY CHEST


End file.
